The Dreams of the Kingdom Hearts Cast
by Kagaminelover657
Summary: Ever wondered what dreams the KH characters have while sleeping? Well wonder no longer, for I have documented the most weirdest of their dreams and put it all together for you to read. But be warned: Not all of them are full of unicorns and rainbows, for even nightmares trouble the KH characters in more ways than one... Rated T for character death. Slight humour.
1. Chapter 1: Death by stairs

**So, just to give a quick explanation about this fic, this is basically just going to be a series of one shots about dreams the KH gang are having. At the moment, the dreams I'm writing about are in fact dreams that I've had in the past. They aren't made up, but now you can see how weird my brain actually is. XD And yes, most of them result in deaths. I'm unlucky with dreams unfortunately. But if you guys have had any weird dreams that you'd like me to add to this story then feel free to DM me them and I'll add them into here. Anyway, please enjoy One shot number 1 of this fanfic! **

* * *

Death by Stairs (Roxas)

Roxas slowly opened his eyes to find himself standing on a cliff. Behind him he noticed there was a large forest. The sky was coloured a light blue, with a few white puffy looking clouds scattered about. The atmosphere around him was calming. There was no threat whatsoever, which relaxed Roxas a little; although, his curiosity was getting the better of him.

(Where am I?)

He soon picked up the sound of crashing waves coming from down below him. Roxas glanced down warily over the edge to find he was above water, above the sea to be exact. Sharp rocks littered around the bottom of the cliff as the waves crashed loudly into them. Roxas swallowed loudly. It was quite lovely scenery to be around, but he realised he was pretty high up, and he wasn't really a big fan of heights…

(I'd better move away from the edge, just as a precaution)

However as Roxas went to move back a bit, he found he couldn't move at all. His legs felt numb, almost as if they weren't there. Roxas glanced down to make sure his legs were still there. Luckily they were. He just couldn't seem to move them.

(W-What's going on?)

Roxas was starting to panic now. The atmosphere around him was no longer calming. It was disturbed. He could feel it. He could feel it shifting dramatically. The sky above him suddenly turned completely black, as did the ground. Solid black walls appeared on either side of him, and a small staircase going straight downwards was slowly revealed step by step. But that wasn't the most frightening part for him.

His left leg began to move of its own accord. Roxas watched on in a mixture of shock and surprise as his left leg slowly lifted itself into the air and began to move forward. He saw the danger immediately, knowing his foot was slowly going over the step. Roxas knew that if his foot came down, he would fall down the stairs. Falling from heights was something he particularly didn't want to do. He tried to fight back against the unknown controller; however it was no use.

Without warning, Roxas' foot came down quickly. He found himself suddenly flip over and started tumbling down the stairs at an alarmingly fast speed. When near the bottom he flipped over once again in mid-air, before feeling the immediate pain of his back smacking hard into the floor. His breath left him, and his vision went black.

* * *

Roxas' eyes snapped open as he felt his body suddenly spasm. He took quick and shaky breaths as his eyes darted quickly round the room. His body was tense. He was alert and still quite terrified, so he remained where he was in a lying down position on his back. It was dark, so he couldn't see much; however he could feel something soft underneath him. That was when he remembered where he was.

Roxas breathed a long sigh of relief, allowing his body to relax once more. He was in his bedroom. It was just a dream. He couldn't feel any pain whatsoever. Yet, he was confused.

(Why did my body spasm as if I'd hit the floor?)

He shrugged.

(I guess I was getting too into the dream…)

Roxas slowly sat up, realising he was quite thirsty. He felt around his forehead and realised he had been sweating quite a bit.

(I'd better go and get a bottle of water from down-)

He paused then, being reminded of the shaky experience of falling down a set of stairs and dying in it only moments ago. Roxas stared longingly at his bedroom door with a lot of thoughts spiralling around in his head. He shuddered at the thought of the pain that had shot through his body. He lay back down and closed his eyes tight in an attempt to go back to sleep, pulling the covers back up to his chin.

(I wasn't that thirsty anyway…)

* * *

**Yes, this is probably the most common dream everyone has had where you fall down the stairs, or off a cliff, or something and then wake up to find your body spasms as if you had been falling. Of course, I ended up dying in this, and I never even was by a set of stairs in the first place. But as I said before, my brain is weird. It's best not to question it. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first one shot! **


	2. Chapter 2: Attack of the Dragon

**Wow. I'm surprised how quick this fanfiction got attention from people. XD Thank you to those who have reviewed, favourited and followed this fic. I honestly appreciate it. But anyway, how this dream came about for me was quite odd, and because of the creature that appeared in it, I thought it would be more relevant to Sora. This dream happened at my school. Of all places, it happened there. Don't ask. I have no clue why. But anyway, I hope you enjoy the next one shot!**

* * *

Attack of the Dragon (Sora)

Sora looked around curiously to find he was on the little play island where he, Riku and Kairi usually came to escape the other inhabitants on Destiny Islands. He was sitting on the trunk of the tree where they usually sat, staring towards a setting sun in the distance. He looked around curiously to see where his friends were at, but found he couldn't see them anywhere. Sora found this rather odd. If he was here, then surely Riku and Kairi would be, right? It only made sense. He never came here alone!

Sora slowly slid off the tree trunk and landed carefully on his two feet. He'd better look for them quickly. The sun was starting to set, and it would be dark soon. They'd have to be back at the islands by then. He decided to go and search the island for his friends. They were bound to be around here somewhere. He knew that.

Sora wandered around the island, checking places such as the wooden ship, the tree house, and even round by the cove. They weren't anywhere!

* * *

He returned to the beach, sighing heavily as he tried to think of another place they could be.

"Sora, over here!"

Sora looked towards the cave to find Kairi there, laughing and waving her arms around to try to get his attention. Sora grinned. So that's where they were!

"Riku's inside the cave! Come on!"

Kairi giggled as she ran quickly into the cave. Sora dashed straight after her; however, he stopped suddenly when he saw something large and black fly over his head. He glanced up to find a large black dragon charging down towards him. His eyes widened. It was Maleficent in dragon form!

"Sora, what's wrong?"

It was Riku shouting him this time. Sora couldn't answer. He had lost the ability to form words. The dragon stopped sharply in front of their tree house. It took in a deep breath and breathed out a large flame of green fire. Sora watched on frozen as that very tree house went up in green flames before his very eyes.

"Hey Sora, what's up?"

Riku had walked out of the cave. When he saw the look of horror on his friend's face, he quickly followed his gaze. He gasped as the dragon finally eyed the two of them angrily, ready to annihilate them both. Sora finally snapped out of his trance and tried to summon his Keyblade to his hand; however nothing happened. Sora's eyes widened.

(W-Why can't I summon my Keyblade?!)

Riku quickly grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him into the cave as a large line of fire came in their direction. Smoke began to drift into the cave as Riku and Sora quickly retreated further inside in order to try to escape it. Kairi saw the two finally dash right to the back of the cave where she was.

"What's going on?"

"Maleficent is burning down the island as a dragon" Riku replied as calmly as possible. "We'll have to try to make a run for the boats once the smoke clears"

However, the smoke didn't appear to be clearing. It only worsened, spreading further into the cave. The trio soon had their backs pressed against the wall at the far end of the cave, and were running out of air fast. The space between them and the smoke was starting to become thinner and thinner.

"This is no good! The smoke is getting worse!" Sora cried.

"We're going to have to make a run for it. You two ready? On the count of three, inhale as much air as possible and then make a run for the exit"

Kairi and Sora nodded at Riku.

"One… Two…"

All three of them breathed in for as long as they could.

"Three!"

The three of them quickly dashed into the smoke as fast as they could, charging towards the exit. Sora was struggling to see, due to the smoke clogging up his vision, and ended up tripping over a rock. As he fell forward onto his face, the shock of the sudden fall caused him to gasp, letting out all the air he had breathed in. Sora started to crawl along the ground, trying to prevent himself from breathing in, as he called out to Kairi and Riku.

"Riku, Kairi! Help!"

Finally, he gave in. After breathing in, his lungs began to burn. He coughed horridly and began choking on the smoke surrounding him.

"R-Riku! Kairi!"

No one came for him. Sora continued to cough horridly as he saw green flames entering the cave. Finally, Sora gave up the fight. His eyelids suddenly became heavy, and his vision blurred. His eyes slowly closed as the fire began to stalk its way towards him slowly, as he felt his breath leave him…

* * *

Sora shot awake as his eyes snapped open suddenly. He began gasping for air as he quickly glanced around at his surroundings. The moon that was shining in from his left gave some light into the darkness surrounding him. He was able to see that he was safely in his room. There was no smoke, no fire, and plenty of oxygen surrounding him. Sora sighed heavily in relief, placing a hand gently to his chest.

(It was only a nightmare…)

Sora lay back down on his bed, chuckling a little.

(It makes sense. I mean, Maleficent wouldn't come to Destiny Islands just to try to kill me, right?)

Sora slowly closed his eyes as he tried to go back to sleep again. His eyes suddenly snapped open again. Sora glanced to the left as he saw something green glowing out the corner of his eye. He jumped suddenly, feeling his heart do a somersault inside his chest. He sighed in relief when he saw it was just a light from someone's window after looking at it again for the second time. As Sora went to lie back down, he paused for a moment.

He quickly got up and walked towards the side of his bed, turning on a small heart shaped nightlight near the floor in the corner of his room. He stood up straight again, staring around at the light now flooding his room.

(It's just for tonight. Hopefully this will protect me from the horrors of the darkness for now in my dreams…)

* * *

**Yes. A dragon burned down my school. My dreams are pleasant, aren't they? XD And not only that, but my friends ran off and left me while I died of smoke inhalation. The first few one shots are going to be based on deaths I'm afraid, since they are the only dreams I can remember having... I warned you. My brain is weird! XD **

**But seriously, if you guys have any dreams I can add to this then feel free to DM me. Because I'm not going to constantly have dreams, and if I do they might not be happy. I need a mixture of dreams, and getting them from others will help make this story better I think. I hope you guys enjoyed this one shot. **


	3. Chapter 3: The Strangler

**I have no idea what on earth was up with this dream. I only just had this dream last night, and because of how odd it was, I thought I'd better write it down before I forget everything. I honestly had no idea what the hell was going on. Honestly. It has to be the craziest dream I've ever had. But yes, Rhyme, Ventus and Roxas did make an appearance in this dream, which has been a first for me. I've never had dreams which involve Kingdom Hearts characters or TWEWY characters before, so it was kinda special. Just a few things I need to explain before you read this:**

**1) Ansem didn't appear in my dream either. I've just made it more related to Kingdom Hearts by using Ansem as the replacement for the actual character, who was just some weird chubby old guy. ._. I know. I'm weird.**

**2) The things that Ansem is saying, the whole strangling thing, and the growling that Ansem does is reference to a character from the game Rule of Rose called "Stray Dog". That character is a man who has been trained to act like an animal, and who has gone insane due to the loss of his son. He tends to attack people with his hands, hence the strangling. He also made up his own little fairy-tails for his son to read, which is why Ansem is quoting stuff in a story like way. The man was THAT mental, those were the only things he'd say. The actual man in my dream wasn't that character, but he was acting a lot like him.**

**Just clearing up a few things before you read it so you aren't too confused. But anyway, hope you like it!**

* * *

The Strangler (Riku)

Riku opened his eyes to find himself standing in the middle of a school corridor. The walls were a light yellow, with the floor being a light blue. There were windows to his right showing what appeared to be a large yard where students in navy blue uniform were walking around and chatting normally. Riku glanced down at himself to see if he was wearing the uniform. He didn't appear to be. He was wearing normal clothes. Weird…

"Hey Riku! You're gonna be late for your next lesson! Come on!"

Riku jumped at the sound of the voice to find Rhyme running past him and coming to a halt soon after. She stood near a corridor that led to the left, smiling brightly. Riku frowned in confusion. Why was Rhyme here? He hadn't seen Rhyme since he had been in the Dream World Traverse Town. In fact, he was even questioning why he was here in the first place. This appeared to be a school. He knew that he and Sora hadn't been to school for quite some time, but surely-

"Riku!"

Sighing, Riku decided it would be best to follow Rhyme down the corridor. Perhaps he'd get more answers then. Riku slowly followed Rhyme side by side as the two walked into a darker corridor with white walls. He'd taken note of the fact that Rhyme wasn't in uniform either. She was wearing the same clothes he had last seen her in. And there was no sign of Sora or Kairi anywhere, which he also found odd. Something about all this didn't seem right to him; however who was he to judge? He might just be paranoid.

Rhyme led him into a random room that appeared pretty empty. The only people in the room were him, Rhyme, and a random teacher standing at their desk in the corner of the room. The teacher was blurry though, so he couldn't see who they were. He found that very odd. The teacher had started talking to him; however Riku didn't quite catch what they were saying. He felt as if he was partially deaf. He managed to hear them say something about his uniform, and asked where he had been for a certain number of days as he and Rhyme sat down at their desks. From the voice, Riku realised the teacher was female. He still found this whole thing very odd though.

And then everything seemed to speed up a little. The teaching was done within a matter of five minutes, since the whole scenery around him appeared to be on fast forward, like how you would fast forward a video. Riku couldn't tell what was going on.

* * *

Next thing Riku knew, he found himself staring at a television in front of him, with a man lecturing behind him; however the man was speaking too fast for Riku to understand what he was going on about. He guessed though that it had something to do with what he was about to watch on this television screen. Also, Rhyme was no longer with him. This was really starting to become odd…

Riku stood there quietly as the tape on the video began to play. He saw a man that resembled Ansem walking slowly towards a set of stairs in a concrete like building.

"Once upon a time, there was a precious little girl…"

That was Ansem's voice, talking in the way a children's story would. The tape was showing Ansem then sticking out his hands towards the stairs part that was hidden behind a wall, and the sound of someone screaming in agony broke the silence around him as the tape became fuzzy. Riku swallowed hard, guessing Ansem had been strangling someone on the staircase. It then went back to normal to show a random girl walking down a set of stairs with Ansem slowly following close behind, almost limping.

"Her friend, the Princess of the Red Rose, was always at her side…"

The two of them met at the bottom of the stairs and started talking normally, before Ansem started strangling her. The screen fuzzed again. Riku's eyes widened in horror.

(What in Kingdom Hearts name is this?! Has Ansem lost his mind?!)

The screen went black then, as did his vision.

* * *

Riku blinked twice and then looked around to find he was outside on Destiny Islands near the beach. It was night time.

(How did I get here?)

Riku had no idea what was going on and why he was randomly appearing in places. But those thoughts were soon forgotten as he stared through the window of one of the houses that had their light on. He could see Rhyme's silhouette running around the room randomly, messing around with her brother Beat, whose silhouette was also in the window. Riku would recognise their silhouettes anywhere. They weren't that hard to identify. Riku's eyes then fell upon a familiar man slowly limping his way towards the house. It was Ansem!

Riku immediately began to run round the back of the house towards the back door, since Ansem appeared to be heading towards the front door. He had an idea as to what Ansem might do to them if he went in there… Beat's cry of agony soon rang out as Riku kicked open the back door roughly. Riku found himself in a kitchen. He saw Rhyme quickly run towards him, tripping up and landing flat on her face. Riku ran towards her, glancing up to see she had blocked the door leading into the other room with a chair. The door handle was rattling around, and growling could be heard faintly coming from the other side of the door.

Riku quickly helped Rhyme up onto her knees.

"Rhyme, come on, we have to get you out of here!"

Rhyme glanced up at Riku with teary eyes.

"B-But what about Beat?"

Riku bit his lip. He couldn't lie to Rhyme. He knew Beat had fallen dead in Ansem's hands by now; however he didn't want to worry her. Beat might not be dead. He might be fine. But this wasn't the time for him to be debating with himself either. Riku quickly helped her to her feet.

"We'll come back for him. I promise. But right now, we need to get away"

Rhyme reluctantly nodded as she allowed Riku to pull her gently out the door by her hand. The two quickly ran away from the house. Riku then suddenly blacked out. His vision had gone dark, and he could no longer feel Rhyme's small hand in his own.

* * *

He tried opening his eyes and found himself in a dim lit room with Roxas and Ventus standing in the middle of it, almost back to back. Wait, Roxas and Ventus? Now Riku was really confused. What on earth were those two doing here? And why was he here? And where was _here _exactly?

Riku glanced around. The only light in the room was shining on them in a circle shape. They were standing on a light brown wooden floor. Everything else around them was shrouded in darkness. Riku held his head. He couldn't take any more of vanishing to random places like this. He felt like his head was throbbing horridly. Roxas and Ventus had their Keyblades out. Roxas was scanning the room carefully.

"He was supposed to be in here, right?"

Ven nodded, looking around with him.

"Yeah. That's why the three of us were sent here by the general. We have to find him before he kills anyone else"

Roxas turned his head to face Riku.

"By the way, where was he last seen?"

Before Riku could respond by asking who Roxas meant by "he", Ansem suddenly appeared behind Roxas and grabbed him around the neck with both hands, causing Roxas to let go of his Keyblade. It hit the floor with a loud clang, before disappearing in a small flash of light. Ventus gasped and quickly stumbled away from Ansem clumsily as Roxas began to flail around and choke violently. Ventus had been left in shock. He couldn't react. Riku found himself struck with fear. He could only watch on wide eyed as Roxas' now limp and lifeless body dropped to the ground out of Ansem's grasp face first.

When he finally managed to get back to his senses, Ventus tried to attack Ansem from the side by aiming his Keyblade at his back; however Ansem soon turned on him. He quickly swirled to face Ventus and grabbed hold of his neck with one hand tightly, using his other hand to pry Ven's Keyblade away from his grasp. The boy soon fell limp in Ansem's grasp with his head tilted back before he could let out a painful cry. Riku backed away at the sight of Ven's widened eyes staring back at him, filled with fear. Ansem seemed to have snapped Ven's neck.

As Ansem tossed Ven's body aside carelessly, Riku realised something. Everything that had happened to him made no sense because he was dreaming! This wasn't real! Riku felt very relieved; however, he needed to wake himself up. He wasn't safe just yet.

Ansem slowly started stalking towards him as Riku backed himself away, feeling his back hit a wall. He realised then that the darkness only hid the wall surrounding the room, and that half of him was hidden in the dark.

(Come on Riku! Wake up!)

Ansem was only a few steps away from him now. Riku wasn't waking up, no matter how much he tried to convince himself to by screaming in his thoughts.

"Once upon a time, there was a precious little girl…"

(WAKE UP! WHY CAN'T I WAKE UP?!)

Riku felt Ansem's hand grasp tightly around his throat. He closed his eyes tightly.

* * *

Riku cried out as he quickly sat up, gasping for air. He put a hand to his chest to feel his heart hitting hard off his rib cage. He gently moved his hand to his forehead as he glanced around to find he was back in his room. Even though it was dark, he could tell where he was. Riku sighed in relief as he used his arm to wipe away the sweat gathering on his forehead.

(That was one very weird dream. But, what was happening in it? I couldn't make sense of anything!)

Riku took a deep breath and lay back down on his bed again, staring up at the ceiling.

(Alright Riku, calm down. Just relax yourself and go over every part of your dream again piece by piece. So I started out with Rhyme in school. Then it showed a tape with someone lecturing me on it of Ansem murdering people. Then Beat was murdered while I helped Rhyme get away. Then Roxas, Ventus and I were hunting down someone when Ansem killed all three of us…)

Riku frowned in thought as he lay there silently. His eyes widened in realisation.

(Wait! Ven mentioned something about "the general". Was it the guy talking to me before I watched the tape…? If it was, then that means I was working with Ventus and Roxas to hunt down Ansem. I must have been sent undercover to protect Rhyme, meaning I had to befriend her, which is why I was with her in that school. Then I was shown the tape because they had figured out Ansem's whereabouts. Then when I was keeping an eye on Rhyme while she was with her brother in secret, Ansem must have gone to kill her next. Then Ventus, Roxas and I were sent after Ansem to kill him knowing the location of his exact whereabouts, and ended up dead. So to sum it up, I must have been working as an undercover spy! Right?)

Riku frowned.

(Yeah. That does make some sense. But what I don't understand is, what was Ansem talking about? Was he saying lines from a children's storybook or something?)

Riku glanced towards his bedside table. He saw a small cheese string packet lying around on it. He remembered he had eaten that before bed. He sighed heavily.

(I guess that creepy theory about cheese giving you nightmares if you eat it before you sleep is true… I need to remind myself never to do that again)

* * *

**What Riku did near the end of the story is exactly what I was doing after I had the dream. At first, I had no clue what was going on, so I lay in bed and went back over everything that I remembered, and began linking up certain events together. I came to the conclusion that I had been sent to hunt down this old guy who had gone insane from losing his son, and so killed any children he saw. Rhyme was a target of his, so I had to protect her. It was a crazy dream. And if you can tell, my mind hates me loads. But yes, I hope this one shot didn't confuse any of you. Thank you to everyone reviewing, favouriting and following this fic! **


	4. Chapter 4: Locker 62 (Part 1)

**Well... The story behind this dream is a very awkward one, I can tell you that. At the time, this dream contained a person who I feared and despised a lot. This is why I thought Namine was the perfect choice for this little one-shot. I would just like to apologise in advance if my dreams are very dark to you, as in creepy, messed up dreams. I have no idea what's wrong with my mind. It's messed up, I will admit that. I blame the internet for it. XD But anyway, I hope you enjoy one-shot number 4!**

* * *

Locker 62 - Part 1 (Namine)

Namine opened her eyes to find that she was surrounded by darkness. Well, this was peculiar. And the worst part of it was that it was deadly silent too. There were no sounds, and no one else around. Just her. She was all alone. It had been a while since Namine had been alone, and the same feelings she'd had about it before were now starting to resurface, making her slightly nervous.

Namine continued to look around in a circle for an opening, a light, anything that would get her away from here. At first, there was nothing. All she could see was darkness. And that was when her eyes rested upon a door that was partly opened with a small amount of light flooding through it. Relief immediately washed over her as Namine dashed towards it as fast as her legs would let her go. Without a second thought, she charged through the open door, squinting as soon as the light flooded into her eyes.

* * *

When her vision finally adjusted, she glanced around the room she was in confused. It appeared to be a random classroom; however the whole room had endless columns of red school lockers facing sideways. It literally almost filled up the whole room; however there was a large gap between the wall where the door was, and the start for each locker row. Namine frowned at the large amount of lockers within the room. She could not count how many there were or even see where each row and column ended. It almost seemed endless.

(Maybe I should try looking around for the exit first…)

And that was when Namine felt an awkward urge, an urge which beckoned her towards the nearest row of lockers to her. She wanted to follow it; however she also sensed a familiar dark aura coming up that particular row. Namine felt that it was wrong to follow the aura; however her curiosity was getting the better of her. She wanted to know what was there. She _had_ to know.

Taking in a deep breath and following her gut instinct, Namine slowly walked down the row of lockers nearest to her, glancing around at the different numbers on them as she passed. 55, 56, 57… Wow, she was pretty far up. Then again, Namine wasn't sure how many lockers there were in total. The row seemed to go on forever, and the numbers kept repeating for some odd reason. But Namine knew that the further she walked, the stronger the dark aura was getting.

Then it all changed when Namine walked past one particular locker that was on her left. She paused and slowly turned around to face it. The numbers on this one were bold and black.

(62…)

Yep. The darkness was definitely coming from that locker. The aura was making her tremble. She really regretted following it now; however, she tried to convince herself that maybe it wasn't bad. Maybe it was just disguised like that to turn her away…

Namine shook her head. Ok, scratch that. It was bad. She should know by now that anything with a dark aura was pretty much bad. However once again, Namine found her curiosity getting the better of her. Should she open the locker? Would she regret doing so afterwards?

Taking in a shaky breath, Namine's small trembling hand slowly reached out for the handle. She gripped it tightly, letting out the breath she was holding.

(Well, here goes nothing…)

In one swift motion, Namine yanked open the locker quickly. She stumbled back with fright at a loud shriek and the sudden action of a black and yellow blur lunging out the locker towards her. Before Namine could react or make sense of what was going on, she felt a sharp pain run through her chest. She collapsed onto her left side, suddenly feeling her dress becoming very damp.

She glanced down, and soon her eyes widened with horror. Crimson blood was what dampened Namine's white dress, and was starting to form into a puddle underneath her. A small sharp knife had pierced through the middle of her chest. Namine cringed as she tried to prevent herself from crying out in pain, despite the sharp deadly pain currently causing her body to tremble. Her breathing had become rough and uneven. Namine closed her eyes tightly, trying to suppress the pain from her thoughts. She had to get up. She had to get away, no matter how much agony she was in. _That _thing, whatever it was, might strike again. She couldn't allow that to happen.

And that was when a familiar evil cackle reached her ears. Namine felt her body freeze with fear as she slowly opened her eyes, daring to look. Her frightened blue eyes met that of the frighteningly familiar evil blue eyes of a certain blonde in a black cloak, who was standing tall and proud in front of her, laughing evilly.

"L-Larxene?!"

Namine struggled to get the name out of her mouth without stuttering. Her breathing had become heavier, and she found her breaths were also becoming shorter and shorter by the second. Was she going to die?

Namine's vision blurred as she lay there helplessly on the floor, being constantly mocked by Larxene's laughing. She stared up terrified at the older blonde as she lifted up another black cloaked figure by the hood off the floor in front of her. Namine couldn't quite make out who it was, but the person appeared to have black hair.

(Xion…?)

Black dots danced around Namine's vision as she found herself gasping for air like a fish out of water. Her body was going numb very slowly, and the sharp pain seemed to finally be subsiding. Namine's hearing became muffled, as Larxene's laughter slowly began to die away. Namine's vision finally went black as the remaining breath she had finally left her, along with the pain numbing completely…

* * *

Namine quickly shot up in her bed, her eyes opening in horror as she let out a silent gasp. Her eyes quickly darted around the darkened room, trying to take in as much of her surroundings as possible while calming down from her shock. Namine let out a shaky sigh when it finally dawned on her where she was. She was back in her room in Castle Oblivion.

(It was just a dream…)

Namine placed a trembling hand to her chest, vaguely remembering where Larxene had supposedly stabbed her. It was just a dream. She was alive and well. There was no blood, and no Larxene. Namine finally found herself relaxing a little as she silently lay back down on her bed on her side, pulling her bed covers right up to her chin as she stared at the white wall in front of her. She had dreams similar to this of Larxene hurting and torturing her in many gruesome ways, but that dream was something completely different. It was two of her greatest fears combined into one living hell: Loneliness, and Larxene.

(That person that Larxene had… I'm sure it was Xion. But, why was she with her?)

Namine shook those thoughts from her head. At least she could confirm one thing about that whole experience. For tonight, despite the fact it was something she really resented, she was content with being alone in her small, colourless room, where no one could hurt her…

* * *

**... Very messed up, right? And you'll find out why there is a part 2 to this dream soon. It's gonna be the same dream of course, but it'll be a bit different. Not much of a big change, but it'll be different. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed this fanfic. Your continued support is greatly appreciated. **


	5. Chapter 5: Schools, Pools, and Zombies?

**I bet some of you are wondering where Part 2 is of the last chapter. Well, I'm still writing it; however, I recently had a very crazy dream which I thought I really needed to write down. This is it. If I were you, I'd just read it and not question anything if you get confused. That's the only way you'll probably understand some of the elements in this dream a bit. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Schools, Pools, and Zombies?! (Zexion, Axel & Demyx)

Zexion slowly opened his eyes to find himself standing within an entrance to a school, with his trusty Lexicon under his arm. After scanning around the area for a few moments, taking in the reception area in all its glory, he narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Something isn't right here…"

"Zexy!"

Zexion soon found himself knocked down to the floor onto his side, with a familiar mullet headed Nobody on top of him. Demyx chuckled awkwardly as he slowly stood up, rubbing the back of his head with one hand.

"Ha ha… I guess I glomped you a bit_ too_ hard, huh?"

Zexion did not look amused as he slowly stood up, dusting off his cloak and picking up Lexicon off the floor. He gave Demyx a nasty scowl.

"Demyx, we've discussed this situation before, haven't we?"

Demyx nodded slowly.

"And what did I tell you exactly?"

Demyx sighed heavily.

"Don't call you "Zexy" or glomp you randomly…"

Zexion nodded satisfied.

"Thank you"

Zexion then took another glance around the place before turning back to Demyx.

"Do you have any idea of where we are?"

"Nope! And neither does Axel!"

"Axel's here?"

"Demyx, could you wait for me next time please before you go running off like that?"

Demyx and Zexion glanced up the corridor to find Axel slowly approaching them. He grinned towards Zexion.

"Oh hey Zex!-"

Zexion gave Axel a death glare at the nickname. He really didn't appreciate it.

"-Glad to see you made it too! Come on! The Superior is waiting! You know how annoyed old Xemmy gets if we keep him waiting!"

Still quite confused as to what was going on, Zexion followed quietly behind Demyx and Axel as they slowly started walking down the corridor.

"So, why did the Superior decide to hold this particular meeting within a school?"

Demyx shrugged, glancing back slightly at Zexion as they walked.

"To be honest, I have no idea! I just found myself here and Axel told me! I didn't even know there was a meeting supposed to be going on!"

"Neither did I" Axel added as he continued walking, not bothering to look back at the two behind him. "I found myself here randomly in a room where all the other members were. Xemnas told me to look for you two and to bring you back to the room before the meeting starts. I didn't have time to question why he decided to hold it here or even what he wanted everyone for"

"How odd…" Zexion muttered to himself.

Yes, the three Nobodies all knew how odd this was. Under normal circumstances, all the members would have been told to meet Xemnas within the meeting room back in The World That Never Was, and given a brief explanation as to what it was about. This time however, things seemed to be very confusing. For one, they were in a school. And two, the three of them hadn't been made aware there was even a meeting going on, nor could any of them remember how they got here to begin with.

* * *

Demyx looked around in confusion however after the three finally arrived outside the room, seeing the corridor they had just been within moments ago opposite them, and to find that their direction had been switched. Instead of walking to the room from the left corridor, they had suddenly been placed in the right corridor just outside the room. Demyx frowned towards Zexion and Axel, slightly freaked out.

"G-Guys, is it just me, or weren't we in that corridor opposite us only seconds ago?"

Axel scratched the back of his head in confusion.

"It's not just you Demyx. I noticed it too. This is just getting weirder and weirder…"

Zexion merely sighed in response.

"We might as well head on inside. As you said Axel, we can't leave the Superior waiting"

Nodding in agreement, Axel slowly led Demyx and Zexion into the small room. The three of them were quite surprised at what they saw. All the members were in what appeared to be a school gym, and were sitting down on the floor cross legged. Demyx stared weirdly at the nine Nobodies on the floor.

"What in Kingdom Hearts' name is going on…?"

"All will be explained momentarily No. IX. Please sit down"

The three turned to the side slightly to see Xemnas stood in the middle of the room. Not wanting to question their Superior, the trio quietly sat down on the floor with their legs crossed, just like everyone else. Clearing his throat, Xemnas glanced around at the twelve members currently sat in front of him as he spoke.

"Members, we are gathered here in this small, yet dusty school gym for a very good reason…"

Out of nowhere, Xemnas took out a sombrero and placed it on his head, grinning happily. Axel, Demyx and Zexion gave each other frightened looks. What was their Superior doing? And why was he smiling?! Xemnas never smiled, unless it was in an evil way! This wasn't an evil smile! His smile was actually genuine for once!

"It's time we took a break from our daily goal known as Kingdom Hearts, and sit back and relax for a while!"

He pointed towards the fire exit doors of the gym and out towards a large swimming pool on a grassy field surrounded by loads of trees.

"Now, go have fun!"

The nine Nobodies that had been sat behind them immediately leapt up and charged out the door, all cheering happily. Xemnas soon followed them, leaving Demyx, Zexion and Axel in the gym in silence. When the three had finally registered what had just happened, Demyx's eyes widened in horror.

"Is the Superior drugged or something?!"

Zexion calmly stood up, despite the fact he was just as shocked as his fellow acquaintances.

"Something is definitely off here. That much is clear"

Axel sighed heavily, standing up also along with Demyx.

"Usually, I wouldn't pass up something like this; however, this is just too weird. This isn't the Superior we know"

The three Nobodies glanced back outside to find that most of the Organisation had jumped into the pool by now. Roxas was the only one who remained sat on the side of the pool with his feet dangling in the water. Larxene was sunbathing.-

(Nothing weird there) Axel commented to himself.

-Vexen was sat quietly in the shade reading, while Saix and Xemnas were sat on sunbeds conversing with each other normally. Somehow, all of them had quickly changed into swimming costumes and such.

After a moment of silence between them, Axel sighed heavily.

"Let's just go and join them. I think it's best we don't question it"

"I agree" Zexion muttered.

However, just as the three of them walked outside and onto the field, grey clouds began to form in the sky. When the three of them glanced towards the pool, everyone had gone. The air had become colder, causing Demyx to stand there shivering, despite having his cloak on. Rain began to pour down hard as the three Nobodies quietly stood there, staring at the now abandoned pool.

"Ok! E-Even I know that the weather s-shouldn't change t-this quickly!" Demyx cried while his teeth chattered.

"I might be a master of illusions; however, even I am puzzled as to how this is happening so suddenly…" Zexion sighed.

An idea suddenly came to Axel.

"Hey, do you guys think we could be dreaming all of this?"

Demyx's eyes widened suddenly in realisation.

"Of course! Now it makes sense! That's why the Superior was acting weird, and why everything keeps switching from one place to another, and-"

Demyx paused then, frowning a little in confusion.

"Wait, if this is a dream, how come you two aren't following along with what everyone else is doing?"

"I have a feeling we are all in the same dream. That is why we were confused to begin with" Zexion observed.

"So, this isn't a lucid dream?"

"I'm afraid not Dem. Everything that has happened so far has been out of our control" Axel huffed.

"So… Does that include Xemnas walking towards those dead trees over there?"

Zexion and Axel followed Demyx's gaze to the other side of the field. Sure enough, there was Xemnas. He was walking through a path of dead trees in one corner of this field. Only in that corner of the field was everything dead. It was over there where lightning began to strike, causing Demyx to jump slightly and inch towards Zexion for comfort. Zexion held tightly onto his book in his hands.

"Should we follow him?"

As if the dream had heard him, the three suddenly found that their surroundings had shifted once again. Now they were in a run down version of The World That Never Was. The buildings were surrounded by tons of dead trees, and the buildings themselves were cracked and crumbling all over. The area was completely caked in darkness.

"I don't think we need to any more Zexion…" Axel muttered.

Demyx shook his head frantically, trying to search around for an escape route.

"L-Let's just get out of here before-"

Demyx was interrupted by a loud sound; a sound which resembled that of a gaming sound where you collect a coin. He yelped and quickly swirled around to find a small trail of white coins floating in mid-air. The three Nobodies stared at them confused.

"Those look like the coins you'd find in arcade games, right?" Demyx questioned. "So, why the Nobody are they in our dream?!"

Axel shrugged.

"Pfft! I don't know! As we already said before, this isn't a lucid dream, so weird things are gonna happen Demyx!"

That was when loud groaning sounded around the area. Without warning, creepy gaming music began playing, and Zombies began to file out of the crumbled buildings towards them. Demyx cried out in horror.

"Oh Kingdom Hearts! Not Zombies!"

Zexion stared at the Zombies curiously for a moment, as they slowly descended towards the trio, surrounding them in a large circle.

"Something about these Zombies seems awfully familiar…"

"No time to play guessing games Zexion!" Axel cried. "It's time to roast the dead!"

Axel grinned evilly, summoning his chakrams to his hands as he stuck out his arms to the sides.

"Burn baby!"

Demyx summoned his sitar just as Axel charged into a small group of Zombies, throwing both chakrams around so they created a small fire ring, trapping a certain number of Zombies before roasting and consuming them. All that was left was a small pile of ashes.

Demyx strummed on his sitar, smirking towards a large group of Zombies as his water clones began to slowly slink their way towards them. They all formed together to create a large wave, which soon hit the Zombies full force. They were washed away from the scene. As for Zexion, well he resulted to creating illusions to distract the Zombies, before coming up behind them and whacking them across the back of the head with Lexicon.

* * *

No matter how many times the trio destroyed the Zombies, more continued to come. It was like a large endless supply. After a good long while of fighting, clapping soon sounded along with victory music. The trio looked around confused as the Zombies stood there… clapping and cheering?

"Well. This is highly unusual" Zexion commented quietly.

"You're telling me. I just tried to burn their butts off, and now they're clapping for us?" Axel added, folding his arms. "Something isn't right"

"G-Guys…"

Demyx had glanced back, and was pointing a shaky finger towards a large hole forming in the ground. Zexion and Axel glanced behind them and followed Demyx's trembling finger, their eyes widening at the scene before them. One by one the Zombies began vanishing, and their surroundings were being engulfed by a large swarm of darkness.

Without another moment's hesitation, the three of them quickly turned on their heels and tried to get away from the hole forming in the ground. It was growing larger and larger by the second, swallowing everything down into a dark, bottomless abyss.

Demyx was lagging behind slightly while running however, with Axel and Zexion just in front of him. He groaned out of irritation, panting heavily.

"D-Damn! Why must I have to run for my life?! Now I wish I wasn't so lazy…"

The ground finally caught up with Demyx, and he soon found himself falling backwards. Out of panic to try to save himself, he grabbed onto the first thing he could see in front of him: The hoods on Axel's and Zexion's cloaks. Bad idea. Axel and Zexion were soon dragged down into the endless abyss with him. The trio cried out in horror as they fell, their vision beginning to go black…

* * *

The trio woke up screaming, followed soon by Demyx falling face first off the sofa and onto the floor. Everyone who was currently present in the area, which were Xigbar and Luxord playing a card game on the other side of the room, were soon startled by their sudden screams. Zexion and Axel both looked around alarmed, before they let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Yes, it definitely was just a dream…" Axel commented, relieved.

Zexion frowned towards the TV in front of them that was currently on. The screen showed a gaming menu.

"This is the last time I agree to stay down here and watch you two play Resident Evil late at night…"

Demyx quickly got to his feet and gave Zexion a goofy grin.

"Aw, come on Zexy! The nightmare wasn't _that _bad! At least I fought the Zombies this time!"

Zexion frowned at his "nickname" before slowly standing up, putting lexicon under his arm.

"I think it is time for me to retire for the night. Goodnight Axel, Demyx. I hope I don't have another crazy dream connected to either of you…"

He muttered the last part. The two watched as Zexion slowly left the grey room. Axel rubbed the back of his head in bewilderment.

"At least I know where those Zombies came from now… I still don't understand about everything else though"

Axel quietly assumed that it had all been mostly from Demyx's head, and that he nor Zexion had gone crazy.

"And by the way Demyx: You suck at Resident Evil!"

Demyx frowned.

"How do I?"

"You're supposed to shoot the Zombies with your gun! Not run away like a sissy to the other end of the area to try to get away! Why did you decide to fight them in the dream?!"

"It's not my fault I don't want to shoot them in the game! And we were surrounded! I was scared!"

"Well, what would you do if a Zombie attacked you in real life, huh?"

Demyx gave a confident smirk.

"Ha! I'd fight it with my sitar of course! They seemed nicer in the game! That's why I didn't shoot them! But in real life, I'd thwart them! No Zombie can defeat Demyx: The Melodious-"

As Demyx was talking, a random Zombie wearing an Organisation cloak suddenly popped up from behind the sofa.

"AHHHHHH! The Zombies have escaped from the nightmare!"

Demyx shrieked even more before dashing out the room. Axel had remained where he was. The Zombie yanked off its face, which soon could be seen to be a mask, and revealed they were actually Roxas. Roxas frowned at Axel confused.

"Axel, I thought you said Demyx would like the Zombie mask I made"

Axel gave a small chuckle as he turned off the TV and followed Roxas out of the room.

"That scream meant he did like it Roxas. Don't worry"

He ruffled the younger blonde's hair as they walked away, with Roxas staring at him really confused. Xigbar and Luxord stared at each other awkwardly for a moment, before going back to their card game like nothing had happened.

* * *

**Yes. That is the dream I had. Crazy right? I didn't really know what was going on either, but yeah... And just a quick note: I am still currently updating my other stories, but school and homework have been really stressful lately so... It may take a while. But thank you to those who have favourited, followed and reviewed this fanfiction.**


End file.
